


What Would I Do Without You?

by hoetricc



Category: Fall Out Boy, joetrick - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, it goes happy to angst to happy again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoetricc/pseuds/hoetricc
Summary: Patrick and Joe had a happy, healthy relationship. That is, until Joe goes incognito for a couple of months.





	

 

~ 

 

love  
ləv/  
noun  
1.  
an intense feeling of deep affection.

 

~ 

 

Joe: god i want to meet you so bad, trick

 

Patrick: :'-( it's too early for feelings babe 

 

Joe: you don't understand. i want to be able to walk to your house everyday and be gay together 

 

Patrick: honey just wait a couple of years and maybe you won't even need to walk to my house because we'll be living together 

 

Joe: god 

 

Joe: i love you, trick

 

Patrick's heart leaped when he read the message. This was a huge step in their relationship.  
Most couples, well, they always rush things. 

 

"I love you" is thrown around way too early among teen relationships. Especially in online ones.  
That's why when Joe said those three simple words, Patrick for once in his life didn't know how to respond to his loving boyfriend. 

 

Patrick did have an intense feeling of deep affection for Joe. He did love him. But, damn, why was it so hard for Patrick to type out "i love you too"? 

 

Patrick thought as quick as lightning striking a tree. 

 

Patrick: skype me 

 

Joe: okay hold on i'm not wearing shorts 

 

Patrick: i don't mind that 

 

Joe: kys 

 

Patrick chuckled as he accepted Joe's incoming call a couple minutes later. 

 

The second Joe's adorable face was shown on Patrick's phone screen, Patrick instantly smiled. 

 

"So, uh, why the skype call and not just text, huh?" Joe asked Patrick, a slight waver in his voice could be heard. 

 

"There's, uh, something I have to say," Patrick said.  
"Bring it on. I have nothing to lose anyways," Joe replied, lying obviously. 

 

Patrick took a deep breath and said:  
"Joe fucking Trohman, where do I begin? Oh yeah, I'll start with the day you first messaged my crusty ass. Why? Just why? Me, of all people? My account was literally shit! What made me so interesting to you? I don't know. And, honestly, I don't want to know. All that matters is that you, for some miraculous reason, found me. I honest to god don't know where I'd be right now. I'd most likely be dead. You know that? I hated myself and my life so much, and then you came along. You've made me so happy, so incredibly happy. So, to respond to your text earlier, I love you too. I love you so much; you probably wouldn't understand. I couldn't just text this to you, oh no. I have to tell you to your face. That's uh all I wanted to say," Patrick rushed out, quite relieved that he managed to say all of that without throwing up. 

 

Joe was crying. Joseph Trohman had tears streaming down his cheeks because of how incredibly ecstatic he was. He was, to be blunt, just as happy as Patrick seemed to be. 

 

"Oh god. I'm sorry; don't cry!" Patrick said almost too loudly. Patrick wished he could hug Joe right then and there. 'he deserves the world,' he thought. 

 

"No no, I'm fine, really," Joe finally said after the waterworks were done. "I just- I love you so much, Patrick," he continued.  
"Well," patrick uttered, "you know how I feel." 

 

They both smiled at each other for a while. Everything seemed at peace.

 

"You know," Joe said, "we have to meet up one day."  
"Yeah. We definitely will. But, you know, Illinois and Florida are pretty far away," Patrick said, crestfallen.  
"Tell me something I don't know," joe stated. 

 

"Fuck. It's getting late," Patrick said while looking at the clock which read 3:13am, "we should go to bed and talk about this later in the morning." 

"I agree. well, uh, I love you a lot, Patrick. Goodnight," Joe replied quietly.  
"I love you too, Trohman. And, technically it'd be 'good morning'," Patrick said lightly.  
"Shut up," Joe said giggling. 

 

They both hung up the call and were more relieved and relaxed than ever. Closing their eyes, they fell asleep.


End file.
